


That's A Snarry

by Elfwreck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Filk, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of "That's Amore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's A Snarry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=djin7)[djin7](http://www.livejournal.com/users/djin7/) after the first Snarry Games.

In fannish fic,   
where slash is king  
When brat meets git,   
here's what they say:

When the potion is brewed and then Harry gets lewd,   
      That's a Snarry  
When the anger-filled glance slowly turns to romance,   
      That's a Snarry  
Snark and rage, anger on the page, anger on the page  
And they screw in the classroom  
Lust and hate, and obliviate, and obliviate  
And a flight on a fast broom.

When two enemies find that their goals are combined  
      That's a Snarry  
If they're trapped in a cell or they're bound by a spell  
      They need lube.  
When the war is all done and Sev finds himself   
Reaching for Harry,  
Dumbledore won the war, Snape and Harry kiss some more—  
      That's a Snarry.


End file.
